In general, conventional techniques of notifying subscribers in a cable network environment of the availability of content include producing a content guide and initiating distribution of the content guide to subscribers. As an example, a content guide can include a grid-based listing of available channels and corresponding television programs broadcasted in different time slots. Via selection of a particular channel, a subscriber is able to tune to a broadcast channel and view playback of content on a respective display screen such as a television. In certain instances, a subscriber can select a program from the content guide for recording in a digital video recorder.
It is not uncommon that channels broadcasting similar types of content are separated from one another in a content guide listing. For example, channel 550 and channel 555 in a content guide listing can be sports channels that broadcast different sports events. An in-between channel such as channel 552 can be allocated for broadcasting shows about history.
Channels (such as channel 550 and channel 555) including the similar type of content (i.e., sports content) are sometimes purposefully spaced apart from each other in the content guide. For example, this typically forces the subscriber to at least view titles of content available on other channels (such as in-between channels 551, 552, 553, etc.). In certain instances, if a user selects channel 552, the subscriber may receive notification that they currently do not subscribe to that channel. The subscriber is then given the opportunity to pay an additional fee to subscribe to and view corresponding content on channel 552.
Thus, spacing of similar content apart from each other on different channels is a way of potentially up-selling cable network services and increasing revenues. In other words, a user may subscribe to channel 552.
As an alternative to standard broadcast of content, certain video content is typically available as IPTV (Internet Protocol TeleVision). IP video distribution is typically available via multiple conventional mechanisms. For example, applications such as Miro™ and iTunes™ distribute their content via the use of a protocol known as Really Simple Syndication (RSS). Other entities, such as the National Weather Service, utilize the Internet Atom specification (RFC4287) to distribute content. In general, all of these “pull” mechanisms require that the end user subscribe to a respective feed and download the content to local storage for subsequent playback on their devices.